The Tethering Ropes
by cerulean diamond
Summary: When an orphan arrives at her door, Katniss begins to find meaning. But,when she learns she's being hunted by a remanent of Snow sympathizers she is forced to defend everything she loves once again. Peeta/Katniss. Post-return of Buttercup, Pre-Epilogue
1. The Boy with the Bread

Note: The characters of Greasy Sae, Haymitch, Peeta, Thom, and Katniss are not my own. They are property of the author of the Humger Games trilogy; also the fact that the meadow is now a mass grave also belongs to the author. The plot below is the only thing I claim.

The forest is still and my muscles relax as I string my bow. A squirrel leaps from a tree and my arrow sails through the air; finding its target in the dead center of a tree. My hands are shaking, and I sit in a tree to think. The leafy canopy veils me and I scrounge myself into the bark, hoping to disappear from the world. The rough wood bites into the scars on my back and tears spring into my eyes, but not from the stinging sensation. I try and sort out the last few days. My sister's dead, my mother absent and Peeta is convinced that I'm a mongrel maniac bent on his destruction. _My name is Katniss Everdeen, I'm in District Twelve and all that's left of me are ashes. _My thoughts tumble over one another; swirling like the eddies in a river. _Great, I'm officially an unstable psychopath. _I try to smooth my hair, while simultaneously trying to smooth the feelings boiling over inside me. New tears spring up as my fingers get caught in its tangled gnarl. _A raving lunatic with matted hair. _The exertion of hunting for a few hours sucks out my sorrow and saps all my tears. The quickly falling darkness spurs me home with a pair of rabbits over my shoulder.

As I enter the kitchen, Greasy Sae sighs with relief and quickly covers it with a clucking sound. "You look worse than those rabbits you're carrying in." I scowl and slam the carcasses on the table. She ignores me and goes back to trying to light the stove. Personal hygiene flits through my mind briefly ; but, having not ruled out suicide, cleanliness floats to the back of my mind.

My chair beckons to me and I sit down to begin cleaning the game. Greasy stops moving and I look up. "You only bought two rabbits."

"Is anyone else coming?" I ask dangerously.

"No," she continues bumping pots and pans, "just Haymitch."

_Stupid drunk. _I make my decision with a quick swipe of the knife. "I'll hunt tomorrow as well then. We can give Haymitch part of today's stew and then tomorrow we'll just make more. "

Greasy stirs whatever is in the pot a little quicker and I swear she smiles. She has now gotten me to go outside two days in a row. A crashing sound breaks the silence and my hand flies to a knife handle. The loud mewling noise, which follows the broken silence, makes me place the knife into Greasy's care. I wearily make my way up the stairs; placing each foot carefully, so as not to disturb the dusty memories that have settled into every corner. I enter what used to be Prim's room and find Buttercup, in an overturned basket, chewing on one of Prim's hairclips. I shoo him out from the basket making him hiss at me. While I pick up the mess he made, a flash of Prim going to school with that clip in her hair tackles me to the ground. Laying on the ground, and breathing in the dusty carpet I feel as if my life has finally reached a new pathetic low. _Even a hairclip sets me off. _Feeling exposed and vulnerable, I slide under the bed. Hoping to evaporate or melt into carpet, I make myself as small as possible; neither happens. I imagine myself drifting in endless space, like a dust most. Lying there, I wonder what it is that keeps me from dying. I try to pin it down, to examine it, but I get nothing. Then, like he was trying to silence my suicidal thoughts, Buttercup slowly crawls under the bed to sit on my wrists.

"Stupid cat."

He meows indignantly and stays there. He peers at me in the growing darkness. In a few minutes, the night engulfs me and I'm nothing but an ember in the dark; a shadow of the girl who was on fire. Suddenly, there are footsteps on the stairs, and I reflexively tense.

"Katniss!"

_Peeta?_ His voice sounds strained with worry. I relish in the moment where it seems like he actually cares about me.

"Katniss?"

My answer is frozen in my throat. I stay tense long after he finds me and extend his hand underneath the bed. _I wonder if he still thinks I'm a mutt_. And before I know the answer, I let him help me out from my hovel. We stand there in the dark room, breathing quietly. His eyes exploring my own, "Greasy Sae was worried when you didn't come down so I came to make sure you're okay. She invited me to dinner" He adds in an apologetic tone.

I bite my tongue. _So that's why she wanted more game._ I try to ignore his roving eyes; they scour my body, making sure I haven't hurt myself. He grabs my hand a gently removes the hairclip I had clutched in my hand when the flashback started; it lefts its imprint on my palm. "Let's go down stairs."

All through dinner, I shovel rabbit into my mouth and glare and Greasy and Haymitch. The only one who is spared from scowl is Peeta. He tosses a piece of rabbit to Buttercup, who distrustfully sniffs it before eating it.

Snippets of the conversation buzz around my ear, and I tune into Haymitch. "They want to see if they can move down here."

I quickly snap my attention to reality. "Who does?"

The table goes quiet and everyone looks to make sure I've indeed spoken. _Two words and everyone's stunned._ "Who does?"

Haymitch folds his hands and looks at me. "No one in particularly sweetheart, just Johanna, you're favorite person in the world,"

There's a twinkle in his eye which makes me want to yank out his eyeball with the tines of my fork, "Why?"

There's a tangible silence in the air. "Change of scenery is all." _Yeah right. _

Haymitch goes back to bantering with Greasy Sae and Peeta continues to feed Buttercup, commenting every now and then. I watch Peeta closely. There isn't a hint of confusion in his eyes and even though he's as thin as I've ever seen him, when he smiles, it's like he's the boy with the bread. He catches me looking and I stare down at my bowl. My sudden shyness both baffles and angers me; I've seen too much blood and anger to even hope for anything even remotely good, besides there's no point in hoping he'll even look at me as a friend, one wrong word will send him flying for my throat.

The evening ends abruptly with Haymitch pilfering all the alcohol in the kitchen and Peeta awkwardly letting himself out. This leaves Greasy Sae and me; Sae cleaning up the table and me, in my chair, staring down at Buttercup.

"They're building an orphanage in town." Greasy says this as if it should mean something to me.

I try and feign interest. " Oh? Who's running it?"

"A few of the new comers to town."

I fiddle with a knot in my hair. "Where are we getting the orphans from?" I say this dubiously; unsure of the last time I saw a child; or anything remotely innocent.

"It's going to be a district orphanage, but they'll also be accepting from the surrounding districts as well, in case similar… needs arise."

I notice her careful choosing of words; the same avoidance Haymitch used when I asked why Johanna was coming down; but I'm sure that the two have nothing to do with one another. The silence surrounding us keeps me from pressing further and within the hour Greasy bids me good night. I collapse on the couch, steeling myself against the nightmares I know will soon come.

Strange visions visit me all night. Rue and Prim dance in an orchard. They pick flowers and give them to Cinna to make a dress out of them. The flowers burst into flames and arrange themselves into a burning man who screams in agony. I realize the man is Finnick and then the orchard goes up in flames as well, then Prim, then Rue until finally my dream is a fiery holocaust ready to engulf me as well.

I wake up to the grey morning picking its way through the curtains in the living room. My throat is raw from screaming all night and I realize that there is a red gash on my arm; a souvenir from the ghastly horrors of the night before. I wash and bandage my arm as Greasy Sae opens the kitchen door. She had managed to get a key from somewhere. _Probably Haymitch, the lout! _I don't mind Sae having a key to the house; but with Haymitch in charge who knows who could end up with eyes the bandage wearily.

"I had a nightmare." I answer plainly. The answer seems to satisfy her and she goes about frying an egg and toasting bread. "Peeta brought this over last night." She says this as if she's testing the waters.

I merely grunt and go back to making sure my bow's in good shape, checking to make sure I have everything I need for today's hunt. "Are there any more guests I should know about for dinner tonight?''

She slides a plate across the table; as she sits down with hers she gives me a quick once over. No doubt inspecting me for more damage or failed suicide attempts. "Just the same group as last night."

I fidget through my meal, and sigh with relief when Sae looks satisfied with the amount I've eaten.

I bound out the door and skirt the meadow that's now become a mass grave. My spine tingles as I remember what Greasy said about the orphanage. The memory of the families who lie in that grave sends tingles down my spine. My thoughts wonder to Madge and her family and I quicken my pace.

As I enter the woods, the trees seemed to have taken on the voices of the dead and each leaf whispers my name. _Well, better make sure Dr. Aurelis doesn't hear about that. _I hunt until late afternoon and exit the forest heavily laden with squirrels. I step unsteadily around the mass grave and swoon from the exertion of hunting all day. _Some victor I am. _I notice Thom emptying his cart by the grave; I try and ignore the bloated bodies sliding out of the cart.

" Do you think I could have a ride?"

"I need to stop by Annie's for a moment."

I nod and mount the cart. He gives me a smile and I can't help but give me a smile back as we rattle into town. I wait in the cart as Thom checks on Annie. She sees me as they walk outside and gives a small wave. Her belly is swollen, and she looks tired but offers me her belly to rub. I break into a smile as I feel the pressure of the baby's soft kick. _Two smiles in a day._  
>Thom makes small talk as we leave Annie's. He tells me about the people slowly moving into town, and the even slower set up of shops in the district. There's even talk about a post office and a clock tower.<p>

"What about the orphanage?" I cast a quick look around, trying to see where the building will go up.

He points to a large mostly finished three story building at the very edge of town." It should be finished in a week or two."

The speed of the building process baffles me. " Do we have a lot of children without homes?"

He seems to not hear my question at first, but then something forces him to reply. " We have a bit, so do the surrounding districts, but since we're the first in the area to have a orphanage we'll probably get the most of it."

I nod and the rest of the ride is oddly silent. I try to think if I said something offensive or awkward, but nothing comes to mind as we pull up to my house. With my game, and enough dirt on my boots to cover the entire house, I track into the kitchen. After cleaning my game and the kitchen floor, Sae enters and orders me upstairs to shower.

My eyes flash. "Why? Are we expecting more company?"

Sae rolls her eyes, "No, it's because you smell like a hog."

I blush not only because I notice I smell, but also because of the twinge of guilt I feel from snapping at Sae. I make peace by bounding up the stairs and into my bathroom, trying to ignore the onslaught of memories. I choose a cycle on the shower that's supposedly tough on odor and emerge two shades lighter and smelling clean, like the air after the rain.

With my arm re-bandaged I pick out a simple burgundy shirt and black pants. My hair, too damaged to go up in its typical braid, is left down. I feel surprisingly light, hungry even, as I make my way down stairs. I don't even mind when my heart skips a beat as Peeta looks into my eyes.

"What happened to your arm?"

I try to hide my arm behind my back, but then stop myself. Why should I hide from anyone? "I had a nightmare." I say this coolly; my good mood gone.

His eyebrows furrow and we don't wait for Haymitch as Sae ladles stew into our bowls. _He's probably laying in a pool of vomit somewhere. _Greasy and Peeta are the only ones talking, and Greasy leaves before Peeta and I are even half way done with our food. She mutters that she needs to go check on Haymitch. My eyes follow her out the door wondering why it's suddenly her job to take care of Haymitch as well.

The silence grows as Peeta and I finish our meal. I place the dishes in the sink when I feel his eyes watching me.

"What really happened to your arm?"

I reach for the soap. "I told you, I had a nightmare."

He seems to be contemplating something before he stands and takes the soap away from me. " I've got this."

"It's just my arm, I can do dishes." I sigh as he looks at me closely. "It was a nightmare Peeta. I didn't try to kill myself, nor will I." I grab for the soap, " Besides I can't really kill myself with soap." _Believe me I've tried._

He gently takes the soap away from me and smiles. "How about I'll wash and you dry?"

We work in silence and I notice that he's humming the Hanging Tree Song. It gives me the chills so I finish drying quickly and within a few minutes I motion towards the door. "I guess it's good night. Thanks for the help." I mumble the last part with what I hope to be the tone of someone who isn't slowly going off the edge. He instead walks up the stairs, in the complete opposite direction of the door. It takes me a minute to register what happened and another to follow him up the stairs. I find him sitting on my bed removing his shoes. Despite my refusal to enter this floor of the house, the room smells clean and breezy, something I had failed to notice when I showered earlier. _Sae must have been up here._

"What are you doing?" I could kill myself for the anxious tremble in my voice.

He motions towards my arm with a grin. "Trying to keep you from tearing off the small bits of unscarred flesh you have left."

I could kill him for smiling. "That's not necessary." With that I march into the bathroom and slam the door. I stay in there until I hear him disappear down the stairs. With relief, I tiptoe out of the bathroom and try to find a clean set of pajamas, all the while waiting to hear the kitchen door shut and signal Peeta's exit. Everything, besides an old shirt, is gone. _Sae decided to do laundry I see. _The sheets had just settled on my skin when my bedroom door opens and Peeta re-enters with two glasses of milk. "I thought it might help you sleep."

I try to look angry, scowl or even add a dark note to my "thank you." Instead, I gulp down the milk and after placing the glass on the nightstand turn and face the wall. I hear the click when he turns off the light and the rustle of the sheets as he climbs into bed next to me. He wraps an arm around me and that's when I notice. "When did you take off your shirt?''

He laughs at the surprise in my voice, his breath tickling my ear. "When you weren't looking.'' I hear the smile in his voice.

I scowl so fiercely I'm positive he can feel it ripple through me. As I grind myself into him and enjoy the warmth of his arms, His hand brushes my leg." When did you start sleeping in just a shirt?"

"Sae took everything home to wash it." I answer quickly. "I would have done it myself but-"

"I get it." He says quietly, and we both drift off to sleep.

My own screams wrench me from my nightmare. The image of Prim's dead body burns in my eyes as I try and fight Snow, whom I'm positive is in the room. My throat rasps and blood fills my mouth as scream after scream pour out. A powerful arm wraps itself around my waist and I hear Peeta calling my name.

"Peeta run! It's Snow. It's Snow." I keep muttering the last part until my fears extinguish and I'm left whimpering in the ashes of my dream.

"Shh, I'm here. I'm here." His eyes glint, clear and focused, in the moonlight; and the reassurance that the boy with the bread is finally back, even if it's for just a little while, fills me with peace.

* * *

><p>Please review and spread the word =)<p> 


	2. The Girls with the Golden Tattoos

The morning light blinds my eyes and I lick my dry lips. "Peeta?"

I panic momentarily when I notice the space beside me is empty. The heat rises in my face as I think he's probably just baking something. "Heaven forbid we have day old bread."

I stand and my legs shake. "Peeta?'' I say his name with uncertainty. My head is pounding and something feels off. The sun feels too hot to be morning, and the air is saturated with humidity. Just then Peeta appears at the door and his brows furrow as I stumble to the ground. "Are you just going to stand there or are you going to help me up?" I try to make the muscles in my legs move; nothing.

He picks me up and I try not to breath in his delicious smell. _I think I'm drunk. _He places me in the bathtub and fills it with icy cold water. "What the heck is wrong with you?" I flounder trying to get out of the icy hole.

"Well, the better question is what's wrong with you? You've been out for three days."

I flinch; splashing Peeta with water. "What?

He reaches for a towel and wipes his face, " just kidding."

I shriek and splash water in his face. "You're so… so..."

He smiles. "You just slept through the morning is all. I think that nightmare last night took a lot out of you."

I notice a splash of blue paint on his face. "What have you been up to?"

"Just a small project," he tosses a bar of soap into the tub. "You'll thank me for this. The weather's been weird lately; I've taken about two showers this morning."

He disappears and I peel my sticky shirt off and then step out of my underwear. I try not to focus on my scars as I scrub. The cold water feels great on my skin. _Maybe a shower was a good idea._ I lie back in the chilly water and try to will my legs to move. I make some progress when Haymitch startles me.

"Hey sweetheart." He grins stupidly and leans against the door jam.

"Hey!" I try and cover myself with the small amount of bubbles left in the tub. "Do you mind?"

"Don't flatter yourself honey." He tosses me a towel and takes a seat on the toilet. I take in his clean, vomit-free shirt, his combed hair and the alert piercing look in his eyes. "We need to talk."

I slowly rise while simultaneously covering myself with the towel. Something in his tone, and clean appearance, unnerves me. "Does it need to be now?"

He looks out the bathroom window as if expecting someone to climb up and join us. "Yes, I wanted to tell you as soon as possible. "

I watch the water drip down my legs and pool onto the floor. "So? "

The sound of my voice snaps him out of his reverie-well almost- his eyes are still unfocused when he looks at me. "Well, it's basically this. We have a big problem with-"He stops short when he hears the crashing of glass downstairs. He pushes me aside and is down stairs before I even move. I follow, holding tightly to my towel and almost slipping down the stairs. Visions of Snow dance in my head and I brace myself for the worst; all the while wondering what good I would be weaponless and in a towel. The sight of Peeta sitting on the floor amongst the remains of a vase is the first thing I take in. The second is a box on the kitchen table and lastly is Haymitch, rooted to the floor, for once having nothing to say. We both watch as Peeta mindlessly clutches a book in his hand. I rush past Haymitch before he can pull me back and grab Peeta's hands. I try to gently unclamp his fingers from what appears to be an album. "It's okay. I'm right here. No one's going to hurt you." I use the voice I often save for wounded animals and frightened children. A cynical smile threatens to form on my lips. _That's exactly what we are- frightened children. _

"Peeta." I call to him over and over. His jaw clenches tightly and his breath comes through his teeth; fast and harsh. "No!" My voice tries to pierce through whatever warped sense of reality is holding him hostage. "Peeta! " His eyes go blank, and a sob bubbles in my throat. A fear that I've lost him forever rises in me. The memory of his arms around me last night make my eyes water. "No! Stay with me." I grab his face and stare into his eyes. We're so close that I feel his breath on my face. "Peeta, please. "

He twitches and, like he's surfacing from a raging river, he starts to choke and gasp. I run my fingers through his hair as his eyes focus on my face. He's panting. "Hey."

"Hey." I throw my arms around him and feel like crying and laughing.

As he slowly resurfaces, a blush creeps into his face, "Why are you in a towel?

A laugh escapes my lips and I pause before laughing again; just for the pure joy of it. "I was in the tub when you had your…"

"Attack?" He finishes for me. "You look good in a towel."

"Wait, what?" I quickly stand and almost lose my towel.

" Whoa, there sweetheart; go upstairs and change. I don't think Peeta can handle the sight of you in a towel right now."

I blush, wondering if it was me or my scars Peeta was staring at. I shrug it off . _It's his fault for letting Haymitch upstairs when I was in the bathtub. _I change into the only clean thing I have; one of Cinna's sundresses. Bounding down the stairs, I re-enter the kitchen to find Haymitch sifting through the box on the table. Peeta's nowhere in sight.

"What's that?"

Haymitch throws the album Peeta was clutching in my direction. "I guess that's what set him off. I didn't know he was moving in by the way. I guess you guys finally got serious." He give me a congratulatory smile.

"He's not." I pretend to be lost in the album's pages. The ghosts of Peeta's family stare up at me. I shudder as I come across a photo of Peeta's mother. _Stupid witch._

Haymitch hands me a sketchbook as I come over to the table. "Well this is his family album, sketchbook, and look," he holds up a pair of boxers, "Here are pair of his clean tidy-widies. Considering they're here in your house…"

I snatch the boxers from his hands. "We shouldn't be looking through these; they're not ours." My heart beats faster as I imagine someone looking through my father's hunting jacket and my pearl. "This isn't my house by the way." I say this loudly hoping who ever built it can somehow hear me. I think of the small hut Prim, my mother, and I inhabited. "My house is gone."

"Oh?" His eyebrows shoot up.

Peeta appears in the doorway his hair wet from the shower. He looks at Haymitch. "I see you found my sketchbook." He looks at me with a grin, "And I see you found my underwear."

Haymitch sticks his hands in the air in a sort of helpless gesture. "Sorry Peeta, I tried to keep her away from them, but she absolutely had to have them."

"What?" My voice comes out like a snarl.

Peeta shrugs, "If you wanted a pair that badly I would've given them to you myself."

Haymitch smiles like there's actually something funny in the situation. "Katniss tells me you're moving in, that's great; she needs all the watching she can get you know."

"He's not moving in!" I stamp my foot; and realize I probably sound like a five year old. "I mean I don't need him to, I can take care of myself."

"Well, I think Lover Boy here has other ideas," he motions to a few boxes I hadn't noticed before, they're filled with clothing, "and frankly I like them."

I glare at Peeta as he starts reaching for his boxes. "Just what do you think you're doing?" My words come out high-pitched and surprised; nothing like the dangerous low hiss I was hoping for.

"Keeping my eye on you." He nods toward the infernal bandage on my arm.

I throw my hands up in exasperation. "For the last time it was a freaking nightmare! But fine! Stay!" I sigh and look from the floor to the herbs drying overhead to anywhere but the smile on Peeta's face. _Im gonna kill him. Or fall in love with him._ I clench my jaw against the mutinous thoughts.

Haymitch leafs slowly through the sketches. "Lot of lovely sketches in this book of yours Peeta; it reminds me of an ancient magazine that used to be published…"

Peeta smiles thinly; I hear a hint of nervousness in his voice. "Really?"

Haymitch laughs and holds the book out of reach as Peeta lunges for it. "What was the name of the magazine?" He feigns being lost in thought and finally tosses the sketchbook at Peeta. Oh yeah… Playboy."

He winks at me. "Tons of interesting art in those Katniss, maybe you should look through one sometime."

I look between the two, totally confused. _What's Playboy? _As Peeta disappears balancing all his boxes, I grab Haymitch before he disappears out the door. "What do we have a big problem with?"

He seems to remember something and he pauses before brushing me off. "Well, it's nothing really; I was just worried about you. But now that Peeta's moved in things will turn out okay." He makes a grab for the door handle.

"Wait, so we don't have a big problem anymore?"

He laughs. "No, Peeta's here, but besides that it's only a few minor things." I'm about to ask another question when he stops me. "There are just a few minor things to go over with you when Johanna gets here."He disappears to his house leaving me in the kitchen wondering what Johanna could possibly have to say to me.

Thunder rolls in the distance as Peeta places a bowl of mash potatoes on the table. The smell makes my mouth water. "Where's Greasy?"

"I ran into her when I went to buy the potatoes and told her I'd take care of dinner."

"Oh." I'm now painfully aware that it's just the two of us tonight.

"It looks good." I manage to say. He puts a plate of rabbit on the table. _The inventor of small talk should be shot._

We eat in suffocating silence, listening to the rain that starts to pelt the roof. I try to talk about something substantial, "So did you see anything new in town?" _Why do I care? I have a snowball's chance in hell of him thinking of me as a friend._ Him blushing as he sees me in a towel runs through my mind. _Or do I?_

"Nothing, much," he spoons more mash potatoes into his mouth, "did you know they're building an orphanage in town."

I nod slightly. "Yeah, I remember Thom mentioning something about that."

He pauses, mid-bite. "Thom was here?"

"No, he gave me a ride from the meadow yesterday."

The phone rings and saves me from another awkward lull in the conversation. "I'll get it!"

I reach the phone before Peeta even gets up. "Hello."

"Katniss, honey?"

"Hey mom, where did you get the phone from?"

"I'm calling you from the hospital I'm working at now. How are things?" She sounds far away and the storm isn't helping the connection.

"I'm okay." I don't know what else to say. I realize that perhaps I still hadn't forgiven my mother for not returning to District Twelve with me. She's always been delicate, but I was her kid too.

"Are you alone over there?'

"No, Peeta's here. Haymitch and Greasy come by the house every now and then." I want to make her feel guilty, but I think of all she went through with my father and Prim and decide against it.

There is a pause over the phone and she makes an effort to make small talk, "Anything interesting happening?"

"Not really." Another pause, "I have to go mom; Peeta needs my help with something. "

"Oh. Alright honey. Bye"

"Bye."

I sit back down at the table, and Peeta looks at me curiously. "What did I need some help with again?"

I smile sheepishly. If I had to choose between awkward pauses with my mother and awkward pauses with Peeta. I would pick Peeta everyday of the week. He smiles at me looking as pleased as if he had read my mind. Lighting flashes and the air erupts with thunder. In the silence that follows a faint mewling noise wafts into the kitchen. I stand up so quickly that my chair flips over. "Oh no! Buttercup! He'll be soaked."

I run towards the kitchen door and stick my head out. "Buttercup! " The pouring rain makes it difficult to see. "Come here you ugly excuse of a cat!"

Peeta places and hand on my shoulder and something in his touch makes me look at him. His face is pale and he moves me behind him.

''What? What is it Peeta?"

He steels his jaw. "There's someone outside." His voice hisses dangerously and I feel my body readying itself for a fight. "Can you see who it is?"

He shakes his head and before I can stop him he's out in the pouring rain. I hesitate for a moment and then follow him into the freezing sheets of rain and into the darkness. "Peeta?" My whisper is lost in the rain. The only pinprick of light comes from a window on the first floor in Haymitch's house. I lose sight of Peeta for a moment and what happens next baffles me. He comes back into sight carrying a large bundle in one arm and one of equal size under the other one. He brushes past me and practically runs into the house. I follow him, miffed at being ignored and at the fact that I got wet for no apparent reason.

"Wanna tell me what that was all about?"

The bundles he had set on the table begin to move; a whimper emits from one of them.

"Peeta?" He has a look of tenderness as he unwraps one.

There, on the kitchen table, lies a small girl who looks like a perfect but younger cross of Prim and Rue. I gasp and momentarily forget about the other bundle until the girl lunges across the table and grabs it; staring at us with fierce violet eyes. Her arms are covered with golden tattoos and she cradles whatever is wrapped in cloth, speaking small words of comfort to it. A pool of icy water is forming on the table and I realize a puddle of my own is forming at my feet.

Peeta makes a move to uncover the smaller bundle and she hisses. "It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you." She looks from Peeta to the food on the table and hesitantly shoves the bundle towards him. When he removes the first layer of cloth, I see purple hair and a pair of bright cerulean eyes. Now two pairs of eyes look up at us from the table, expectantly, and for a moment I'm unsure of what to do. Then something inside me snaps into place, "Peeta, watch them. I'm going to get some dry clothes."

I bound up the stairs two at a time and wonder why I'm doing what I'm doing. _It's because they remind you of Prim and Rue. No, it's because they're trying to survive, just like you and Prim and Rue were. _As I grab a box of Peeta's clothing I know the second reason is right.

I return to find the girls gorging themselves on mash potatoes and I can barely separate them from the food long enough to change them into Peeta's shirts. "There was nothing else clean." I say this apologetically, but realize my words are lost on him. He's focusing on them intently and I can see why. The blonde one looks exactly like Prim, but with tan skin and a flitting motion that reminds me of Rue. The one with purple hair has Rue's features but Prim's soft delicate movements. Both have their arms covered with tattoos and intensely bright eyes. I motion for Peeta to go change and he disappears for a moment while I take a cautious seat at the table. The one with blonde hair instantly freezes but after a few moments continues eating; the one with purple hair never stops. Peeta reappears in clean clothes and I take this opportunity to change into an oversized shirt of his. His eyebrows shoot up and I scowl, "There was nothing else that was clean." I repeat this loudly making sure he hears me this time. The girls both grow sleepy and instantly collapse in their chairs. I move cautiously and pick up the one with blonde hair motioning for Peeta to get the second one. As soon as my skin makes contact with hers I flinch. Her skin was on fire. "Peeta," I whisper.

He nods as if reading my mind, "This one too." He pauses looking from both of the girls' feverish bodies. "I'm going to go get Greasy; she's the only one who will come at this hour."

"You can't leave me here."

A faint smile appears on his lips. "You'll be fine."

"Can you at least get Haymitch?"

"Are you serious?"

I give a small nod. _Even drunk help is better than no help at all. _

I grab one girl and place her on the couch in the living room, and they are both so small that I place the other next to her. Just as I lay the last one down Haymitch appears. "I heard you and Peeta found some drowned kittens on your doorstep?"

I scowl at him,"Go get a bowl of cold water and two small towels."

He appears seconds later and as he gets a closer look at the girls he freezes, almost dropping the bowl. "Katniss, we have a problem. "

Something in his voice makes me take a step back from the girl with blonde hair. "What?"

"These aren't your average girls."

I relax a little. _No crap._

"They're Capitol agents. "

"What!"

He sputters. "Back when the Capitol was still intact, this was one of their experiments. They stole children from surrounding districts and modified them. When fed a special serum they report back everything they've heard and seen. "

"Why would anyone want to spy on me? The war's over." I say the last part confidently; like I know it's a fact. But deep down inside I'm terrified.

"There's a remnant of Snow supporters called The Gardeners. They want you dead."

"Was this the small thing you needed to go over with me when Johanna gets here?" I feel my voice rising and I make an effort to lower it. If the girls were dangerous it'd be better if they stayed asleep. "This isn't a small matter." I whisper harshly. "A small matter is a herd of stampeding fans, or Gale wanting to move back to district Twelve or Johanna announcing her favorite color is pink!" My voice rises slightly again, and while I'm well aware that none of what I just mentioned is a small matter, they all seemed microscopic against a league of dangerous assassins. I look towards their angelic faces and look back at Haymitch, "Are you sure?"

He motions towards a matching golden tattoo at the bottom of their feet. In the firelight, I notice Snow's emblem, a perfect rose, and I swear I smell a sickly sweet scent.


	3. The Things Beneath the Surface

I try and ignore the scent which is tearing its way through my nose. "But they're so young."

Haymitch nods a tries to figure out what to do next. "I need to tell Johanna."

I pause momentarily_. What the heck does Johanna know about children?_ I stare at the purple hair and golden tattoos_. Much less modified children?_ I stay there, watching them sleep. Occasionally one whimpers and I whisper words of comfort while changing the cloths on their forehead. The one with purple hair grabs my arm. I smile faintly; but then pull away. It'd be much easier to get rid of them if I wasn't attached. I freez and look from one child to the next. Then slowly the realization that I couldn't hurt either of them dawns on me; even if my survival depended on it. A sob of relief forms in my throat; somewhere under the nightmares and scars, like a banked fire; the girl who was on fire was still breathing beneath the surface.

The kitchen door slams and Greasy Sae walks in; her grey shawl soaked with rain. I motion to the couch, and she goes to work. She changes the cloths on their foreheads all the while checking temperatures, and checking for wounds; she pays no attention to the golden tattoos, or brightly colored hair. She only clucks once, when the lifting of the purple-haired girl's sleeve reveals a thin, long wound. I look down at the nasty scar on my arm," She had a tracker removed." I say this quietly and Peeta flinches.

His eyes flicker to their innocent faces, as if searching for the last piece of a puzzle."Who would want to place trackers on children?"

I sit down on the floor and cross my legs, "Supposedly they're Capitol agents. There's a league of assassins that wants me dead, and Haymitch here thinks, they're being used as genetically modified spies." I pause momentarily to take in how ridiculous what I just said sounds. Peeta is looking at Haymitch furiously, and Haymitch, who is on the phone, is oblivious to the murderous thoughts in Peeta's head. "Did you know about this?"

The intensity in his voice makes me flinch; I shake my head and then narrow my eyes. "Did you?"

He gulps and solemnly shakes his head. I breathe a little easier; the pact we had made so long ago was still intact. When Haymitch finally walks into the room he stops at the sight of the wounds Greasy Sae is tending. "I've got to make another call."

I roll my eyes; it seems Haymitch didn't make a move without consulting Johanna. Peeta and I watch as Greasy bandages the purple haired girl's arm. "They can't be more than five or six." She says this as if the fact that they're injured breaks some sort of universal law. I think back to all the things I had seen in the arena and in District Twelve; there was no law anymore. She places a poultice of herbs on each girl's chest and after five minutes removes it. Then slowly, as if healing them had aged her thirty years, she packs up her bags.

I watch the girls sleep peacefully and I feel that thing inside me snap into place again. "Peeta, help me move them into the guest bedroom." He grunts and picks up the one with purple hair and I grab the other. As we lay them down in the bed they look even smaller in the sea of the bright green comforter. I examine their features, "They're so perfect." I notice that a hint of wonder had crawled into my voice.

Peeta nods, and pulls the green comforter up to their shoulders. He stands next to me and places his arm around my shoulder. I almost pull it off me but instead bask in his warmth. "They remind me of the cherubs in our history class." I smirk as I remember the secondhand textbooks that contained pictures of ancient art. I used to spend hours pouring over them; fascinated at the idea of angels. _Was Prim an angel now?_

We both jump when Greasy Sae makes her presence known from the doorway. "They should be fine in the morning." She looks from the girls to where me and Peeta are standing, and goes away with a smile on her face; like she knows something we don't.

Peeta moves after a minute or two calling after Greasy Sae, "Let me walk you home."

I stand there for an eternity; motionlessly watching them sleep. The blond one begins to whimper and I move to her side of the bed and grab her hand. "It's okay, I'm here. " I move the hair off her forehead as I sit on the bed. She rolls into me and grabs my knee. I freeze, because in the dim light coming from the nightstand, she looks just like Prim. A tear rolls off my cheek.

"I wouldn't get too attached."

I turn and see Haymitch leaning with one hand on the door jam. I wipe a tear from my face, "No one's getting attached." I go back to stroking the blonde ones forehead.

He sighs, "I talked to Johanna-" he pauses when I roll my eyes. "She's been doing some reconnaissance on this project for years now, so I think her opinion's pretty important."

I look up at him. "What's she doing in a science lab?" I try to imagine Johanna in a white coat; moving smoothly from one table filled with glass beakers to another.

"She wasn't in a lab. She was part of the human resources department. She needed to know all this to help the customers."

I now give him my full attention. "I'm sorry, is this a top secret government project you're talking about or a corporation?"

"Well, both. As punishment for crimes against the Capitol, Snow would have his people round up the offender's children and he would genetically modify them." He motions towards the girl with purple hair and the array of tattoos on both children. "Then he would sell them off to those who could afford them to be used as spies. They came with a serum, which when ingested, cause them to repeat everything they heard and saw."

I had gone back to playing with the blonde child's hair. I looked up at him languidly. "And rich people need spies because?"

He sighs in exasperation. "It's not a matter of need it's a matter of wanting. Rich people don't need three house; they want three house. Besides, a little spy is a great way to find out if your husband's cheating on you, whether your neighbor's planning on wearing the same dress you are to tonight's party, etc. etc. "

I point at the tattoos. "Well they're pretty obvious to spot; not very clandestine."

"That's pretty simple too. You buy other children, from Snow of course, who have also been genetically modified but aren't serum activated. You have hordes of the children doing housework, running errands, serving at parties, and eventually you have a force of spies. But only you know who's really a spy or not. So, people get comfortable, but one slip up in front of a serum activated child, and you've got yourself a divorce."

"Or a catfight."

I turn and see Peeta walk in the room. He's got a funny look on his face as he sees my hand tangled in the little girls hair. He grins from ear to ear and I scowl and remove my hand.

I look from one sleeping girl to the other. _It's like that child slave trade that started up in North America. _A memory of Prim coming home in tears when she learned that in school rushes at me; a new fear bubbles up inside me. "Were they ever forced to-"

Haymitch looks at me closely as I fumble through my sentence. "You know, uh, entertain, the guests in the way Finnick was. "

A load is lifted off my chest when Haymitch shakes his head. "No they had other people for that."

A small shudder runs down my spine."So how do we know if they're 'serum-activated.'" The phrase sounds awkward on my tongue.

Haymitch sighs and gives a defeated shrug. "The most definite way would be to give them the serum and see if they repeat anything back, but, considering that the rebels got rid of almost everything in the Capitol when they toppled Snow, it might take awhile to get our hands on it."

I thought of the slow moving days here. "Well, we've got plenty of time."

He pauses. "Not if they were sent by the band of assassins."

I tense. _Can't forget them now can we?_ "What if they were just lost."

Haymitch looks at me as if I'm an idiot. "Because Capitol slaves are just so damn common around here."

I'm about to spit back a sarcastic reply when Peeta comes between both of us. "When I found them they were scared and running, so if anything they escaped from whoever originally had them. Besides, everyone knows Katniss is back in District Twelve, sending this kind of spy in after her doesn't make sense. "

I find myself pausing mid-nod. " Wait, this kind of spy?"

Peeta's mouth is set in a grim line. "They're more likely to send someone who can actually kidnap you."

"I thought they wanted me dead. I don't think they'd get anything more than a few ounces of gold by holding me hostage. "

Haymitch grabs my arm and chooses his words carefully,"It's not enough to kill you, they want to make this thing as public as possible. They need to send a message."

Suddenly it all makes sense. "Okay, then what if they were seized from a wealthy family. They seized a lot of property from citizens when the rebels took over didn't they. " I paused considering a darker option. "Or maybe the organization wasn't completely shut down. There's already a black market for the goods that were seized; maybe they escaped from there."

This option left even me who had said it stunned. If the new government was already being corrupted it'd only be a matter of time before we were back at square one: the Hunger Games. _Or maybe not._ I tried not to listen to the little chirp of hope inside me; it was just too disappointing.

Haymitch rose from the seat he had taken on the side of the bed. "We won't know for a week's time anyhow; that's when Johanna gets here with the serum and hopefully an explanation as to where they came from. " He smoothes the comforter, "In the meantime, try and keep them a secret, and try not to get too attached." He motions to my hand that had somehow found its way into the girl's blonde hair once again.

We hear the kitchen door slam, and it was just me and Peeta again. Well me and Peeta plus two. He yawns and starts to shuffle up the stairs. "We should probably go to sleep." He motions towards the girls. "We have an interesting day tomorrow."

I follow him up the stairs and walk into the bathroom to change. I realize that Greasy had dropped off the laundry, and it had somehow made its way up stairs. Scuttling back into the room, I find my favorite shirt and shorts. As I come out of the bathroom, I realize Peeta is already fast asleep, shirtless. _Damn him._ I gingerly crawled over him to get to my side of the bed. Safely on my side, I curl into him. I jump when he laughs into my ear, "You could have just asked me to move."

I sit up. "You were supposed to be asleep."

He shrugs. "Hey, I didn't mind."

I hit his arm and lay back down. We lay there in silence for a few moments when I turn over and look at him, "Do you think they were sent here?"

He shrugged, "Honestly, the black market thing makes more sense."

I sigh, "But then that means…"

He traces the edge of my face with his hand. "Every governments got its problems."

* * *

><p>Two things tear me from my sleep. The sensation that I'm being watched, and the absence of Peeta's warmth. I open my eyes only to be greeted by the intense blue gaze of the purple haired girl. For a second I'm unsure of whom she is and then, like a flood, it all washes over me in waves. I tense, unsure of what to do.<p>

"He says to tell you breakfast is ready. " Her voice is a pure melody, reminding me of a bird's song. I sigh. " Wait, who?"

"He." She stretches her arms over her head.

"You mean Peeta?"

She nods and I suppress a smile, "Okay then, lead the way."

She grabs my arm and I have to quicken my pace as pulls me down the stairs, and into the kitchen triumphantly. "Here she is."

Peeta smiles sheepishly as he places a plate of thin disks in front of my chair. I remember them being called pancakes in the Capitol.

I pour honey on the stack of disks as I watch Peeta in his apron. _He's enjoying himself. _"Where's the other one?"

Then as if she had been summoned by name something blonde darts beneath the table. Peeking under the table cloth reveals a quiet and solemn girl. Her big violet eyes look up at me with distrust. I look up at Peeta who shrugs. "I tried to get her to eat; but she won't." I motion to the one with purple hair. "What about that one?"

He points at her with his spatula. "She's a little more manageable."

A small smile escapes my lips_._ In the short span of the conversation she had managed to climb up Peeta's leg and onto his back. She ran her small fingers through his blonde hair as if she was searching for something."Is she searching you for lice?"

He laughs. "I'm never really sure what she's doing. She's gone through three of my shirts already. She got paint on the first two, and then got into a mud puddle the third time."

I send him a look, "You let her go outside? Haymitch said to keep them hidden."

He flipped a disk in the pan he was watching. "It was pretty early in the morning, so I don't think anyone saw. She's pretty timid so she kept running back inside at the slightest noise." The purple haired girl slid down his back and disappeared into the living room. "I'm not sure what to do with them otherwise. They get into everything. Well she does anyway." I smile again as I hear the clatter of books falling in the study. "I see what you mean."

I turn my attention back towards the underside of the table and find the girl with violet eyes staring back at me with the same distrustful gaze. "Did you want pancakes?" I whisper.

She nods solemnly. I sigh as I pull her out from under the table and sit her on my lap. "Do you have a name?"

"Ember," her voice is strong and musical; I pause thinking of Rue's musical chirps. She takes a hesitant bite of my pancakes. "Does your friend have a name?" I point to the purple haired girl who had materialized in the kitchen, Peeta was nowhere in sight. _He's probably still cleaning up. _The purple haried girl began singing timidly on the countertop.

Ember gives a small smile as she stuffs more pancakes in her mouth; it's the first I've seen. "She's my sister."

I picture blonde hair on both of them and realize they're twins. "Oh, and what's her name?"

She swallows, " Flame." She has a proud jut to her chin and she shoos me away when I offer to cut the pancake for her.

I watch as she eats the rest of her breakfast and wonder what to do with them. We couldn't possibly keep them inside all day. _Ember would be okay, but Flame would tear up the house._ Peeta had captured her interest by giving her a piece of burnt wood and a scrap of white cloth to draw on. She was actually very good. I wonder if that's what she did at parties to entertain the guests; draw pictures for them. Ember finishes her food and picks up the plate to place it in the sink. I grab it and motion for her to sit down. _What was her talent?_ We finish breakfast by having to change Flame into her fourth shirt; she spilled honey over the front of it.

* * *

><p>The day passes quickly with me and Peeta chasing Flame around the house, and occasionally checking on Ember who is engrossed in a history book. She only rouses herself to make sure Flame is eating and still alive; other than that, nothing in the house interests her. When night falls I place them in the guest room. "We'll be upstairs."<p>

Flame sits ups. "Can you stay with us? "

I look at Peeta who shrugs, and we both settle down on opposite edges of the bed. We watch as they both fall asleep, and then tiptoe up the stairs.

As Peeta in I lay in the darkness I turn on my side to look at him, "They haven't tried to kill us yet."

He nods and I know he's thinking of the piggy back ride he gave Flame this afternoon. "I don't think they were sent here."

I nod and I feel his fingers playing with my hair, "That only solves part of our problem though."

He envelopes me in a hug, "How so?"

"Well if they're serum activated then whoever wants me dead could just kidnap them and get information from them, and hold them captive till I turn myself in."

There's a hint of hesitation in his voice, "But couldn't they do that with me?"

I tense at the thought of losing him, "But a pair of five year-olds are a lot easier to kidnap."

We both fall asleep thinking of the future.

* * *

><p>I wake up to screams that for once aren't my own. I sit up , and realize Peeta is already running down the stairs. Panic tenses my chest and catapults me from the bed and down the stairs. The idea of Flame and Ember being kidnapped sends adrenaline coursing through my veins; by the time I reach the guest room I'm ready to tear through assassins with my bare hands.<p>

When I enter the room, Peeta is kneeling by the bed trying to comfort Flame, I move over to Ember who is huddled in a ball at the foot of the bed. "Ember."

She sniffles and hiccups making her small form shake violently. "Ember." I try making my tone friendly, "Look at me."

Unlike her sister, she was immune to sweet tones; Ember only listened to reason. "Ember, no one's going to hurt you." She shakes as I scoop her up into my lap, like I used to do with Prim when she had nightmares about our Father's accident. Sniffling and shaking, she clings to me as I comb my fingers through her sweaty hair.

We stay like that for about an hour, me with Ember clinging to me and Peeta kneeling by the bed, holding Flames hand. I slowly try to untangle her fingers from my shirt, they stiffen and only dig themselves deeper into the fabric. I lean against the headboard and hold her. Flame tugs on Peeta's hand and he settles in next to me; leaning on the headboard. Flame climbs into his lap and I watch as her eyelids flutter and she drifts into sleep.

Peeta takes my hand in his, " I guess we're here for the night."

I look down at the sleeping twins, "Yeah, I guess so." We watch them whimper and sigh and I tightly circle my arms around Ember, as if that would keep the terrors in her mind away. A slow smile forms on my lips as I take in the sight around me. Flame, lost in a sea of dream, clings to Peeta, who is gripping my hand. Ember has her hands entangled in my shirt and I cling to all of them. We form a sort of awkward raft, gripping each other. Each of us a piece of driftwood; fragments from what used to be familes. A cynical chuckle escapes my lips as I realize sorrow and war are the ropes that bind us together. I still Flames whimper my rubbing her back; but maybe hope is what binds us. The hope that maybe things will get better; becuase deep beneath our sorrow, hope was hiding like a rabbit in it's den. I then close my eyes, and join the others in floating through the night.


	4. The Echoing Thought

The sound of a door opening wrenches me from sleep. I jump, almost waking Ember who is plastered on my chest. My waking eyes are met with Haymitch's sour smile. "I told you not to get attached."

My insides squirm under his gaze and I try to gently move Ember from my lap. She twitches in her sleep and then lays still, unaware of Haymitch suspicious gaze. Lifting the sheet up to her shoulders, I nudge Peeta. "We have company."

His eyes open slowly and he tries to straighten the crick in his neck. "What'd I miss?" He notices the scowl on Haymitch's face, and a smile starts on his lip, "Rough night Haymitch?"

The scowl on Haymitch's face deepens as he crosses his arms over his chest. "Up and at 'em Sunshine. We've got a bit of damage control to do. "

We tiptoe out of the room with my mind spinning, "What now?"

Haymitch motions to Johanna who is leaning against the counter. Her hair is longer now, I wonder what Capitol hair product she's been using as I study my damaged ends. "Hey."

She grins and looks from Peeta's disheveled hair to my crumpled shirt. "Did you guys have fun last night?'

I stiffen, and she nudges Peeta, "Who would have thought that Lover Boy finally scored."

I clear my throat as I reach for the half loaf of bread left over from yesterday, "There were minors present thank you."

Johanna grins, "Kinky."

I wrinkle my nose in disgust, "I thought you wouldn't be here for about a week."

She shrugs, "I managed to get here earlier."

I scan the kitchen for a box or package, any indication of the serum. "So where's the serum?"

She pulls an apple out of her bag and munches it loudly, "That's the thing, it's too dangerous to do a transaction in the Capitol, so my dealer's bringing it out here."

"Your dealer?" Peeta says this as he fiddles with the stove. "Who wants an omelet?"

"A girls got needs." She tries rolling down her sleeve, but I manage to see the puncture marks that are running along her vein.

She scowls at me, "They're weaning me off the morphling slowly."

My eyebrows shoot up, "Okay."

"So, I'm guessing no one else wants an omelet?"

I stared out the window as he cracks an egg. "Make one for the girls, and I'll have one too. "

Haymitch reaches inside Johanna's bag and steals an apple. "I thought you hated kids Katniss."

I place two plates on the table, "I don't hate kids," I think of Prim and Rue and I feel my voice soften, "I love them; I just hate the idea of bringing them into this world."

Johanna looks up from the apple she's munching ,"I bet Peeta hate's that."

Peeta continues watching the omelet slowly cook, pretending that Johanna isn't in the kitchen. "Do you want one Haymitch?"

Haymitch nods and takes a seat. "Here's the plan. We keep the kiddies hidden until Johanna's friend shows up. We test them with the serum, if they're clean we can give them to the orphanage. Then, we get the hell out of here and relocate to somewhere we can better protect you."

Peeta slides an omelet on the plate in front of Haymitch and pretends that the next one requires his full attention, "The relocation's a good idea; Katniss would be easier to protect if we move her somewhere more private."

I notice the odd way he said this, "But?"

He shrugs, "It just doesn't feel right dumping the girls at an orphanage. They trust us."

I nod and consider what he's saying. "I don't think we should relocate either. "

Haymitch almost chokes on his omelet, sending fluffy yellow bits flying across the table, "That's not negotionable."

I scowl, "Yes, it is. "

An omelet lands on the plate in front of me, and Peeta motions for me to eat. "We'll talk about this later. Let's just make sure they're not serum-activated."

I pause, mid-bite; I had been counting on them not being serum-activated, but nothing gave me that security. "So when did you say your friends getting here?"

Johanna looks up from a puncture wound she is scratching, "He'll be here in a day or two, maybe more."

I nod and look down when I feel a small tug on my shirt. Ember's purple eyes probe into mine and she winds her arms around my neck timidly as if she's trying to make sure I'm real. "I thought you left." She says this solemnly before climbing into a chair. She motions to Johanna. "What's she doing here?"

I look from Johanna to Ember, who was now placidly eating an omelet. "You know her."

Johanna smiles cynically, "Hello to you to Ember."

Ember glares at her and sips at the milk Peeta puts before her. "Yeah she locked me in my cell."

Something steels in my stomach and I find myself gripping the edge of the chair. "Really?"

Johanna looks momentarily distressed. "I tried to help you escape."

Ember goes on eating, "You sold us."

Johanna shrugs, "I needed to do my job, if not my cover would have been blown. I tried to get you out. " She goes back to scratching her arm ,"And I didn't sell you. "

Ember fiercely stabs her omelet. "Yeah, but you didn't stop us from being sold either."

I smile, something about her temper seems familiar.

Haymitch smiles, "Well, if it isn't a miniature Katniss."

Ember and I look at one another, our brows furrow at the same time, each one wondering whether we liked the idea of being remotely similar. She goes back to eating her omelet and we accept it as a sort of truce. I look at Haymitch, "So what's the damage that needs controlling?"

A knock on the door makes Peeta flinch and Haymitch walk swiftly towards the side door.

"Hey, I heard you needed some help with a kid?"

A flash of blonde bounces into the kitchen and Johanna tries to cover Ember with her body.

Delly's in our kitchen trying to find any hint of a child; she reminds me of a bloodhound on a scent trail. She smiles extra large for Peeta. "You're looking well Peeta."

Two things make me freeze; the proximity of Delly's face to Peeta's and the fact that I had thought of the kitchen as _ours_- mine's and Peeta's.

Ember looks at me suspiciously from behind Johanna and goes back to eating her omelet.

"Oh my gosh what happened to you sweetie?" Delly's mouth is in a perfect _O_ as she reaches for Flame, who's standing in the kitchen door way, sleepily rubbing her eyes. Flame side steps her and runs to Peeta, who quickly scoops her up. She lays her head on his shoulder, as Delly fusses with her hair.

I roll my eyes. _She couldn't have spotted Ember first? I mean at least she looks relatively normal._ I bury my frustration and try not to wince as Delly's voice cuts the air. "Oh my, there's two of them."

She spots Ember nonchalantly eating her omelet. "Hello pumpkin."

Ember snaps at her between bites."My name is Ember."

Delly laughs. "She's so….spirited."

Haymitch laughs, "A minature version of sunshine over there." He points his fork at me.

Johanna tries to push her out the door. "Okay, visiting times over you need to go."

Delly looks at her, "But I thought you needed help. I heard Greasy say you were in over your heads; and considering I'm running the orphanage I thought maybe you'd want to make sure they'd have a place there."

She scrunches her eyes deep in thought. "Though I think their appearance might cause an uproar, We might have to dye her hair."

I see Peeta place a protective hand on Flame's hair. "It'sprobably just a dye, it'll grow out."

Johanna loosens her grip on Delly's shoulders momentarily, "No, they've been genetically engineered, it's stuck that way for good."

Delly gasps, "Wait, what?"

Haymitch picks up Ember, "They're my sister's kids. She was a little eccentric, so she genetically changed their hair color. Unfortunately, her and her husband were lost when the Capitol went down so, yeah I had them shipped down here to live with Uncle Haymitch."

Ember tries to hide her scowl, "Yay, Uncle Haymitch!" She throws her arms around his neck and plants a kiss on his cheek. Flame crawls down from her perch in Peeta's arms and grabs onto Haymitch's leg, I notice she keeps well away from Johanna, "We love you uncle."

Johanna smiles, "Aw, shucks ain't that the cutest thing."

Delly smiles, "It's good to know that they'll be in such good hands. "

She directs this last comment at Peeta, and I can't help but feel relief when Johanna shoves her out the door. "Well that was close."

Haymitch grunts as Ember scurries down his back, "I'll say." Flame goes back to Peeta and she smiles as he places a plate in her hand.

Haymitch chomps noisly on the last bite of his breakfast, "That's the damage by the way. You need to make sure they're not seen. Word travels pretty fast here."

"I don't think she bought it."Peeta looks up at us from the pan he's scrubbing. "I mean have you talked to her; She's pretty smart."

There's ice in my veins as I tug on Ember's hand. "Whatever. Let's find something that you can wear. I think I can cut one of Prim's dresses."

* * *

><p>The faint starlight guides me as I lay a checkered blanket on the grass by the house. Flame dances around the blanket and Ember stares solemnly at the stars. She smiles, one of her rare smiles, as a lightning bug lands on her nose. I suppress a smile and light small candles which I place on the blanket. <em>I really hope no one can see these.<em> I cast a quick glance at the kitchen window and see Peeta take a dish out of the oven. My gaze wanders to the girls as they explore the yard. _We couldn't keep them inside forever._ I try not to think about the messy kitchen, the messy guest room and the even messier living room. _No one's gonna be out at this time, besides we don't get visitors anyway. _I watch the girls in their dresses made from Prim's clothing. Greasy had come by earlier and stitched the edges so they didn't look so ragged. I hear Flame squeal and I can't help the way my heart jumps to my throat; I relax as I see her squirm away from a firefly. She smiles after Ember grabs it and shows it to her between her cupped hands. She was always leading the way.

Peeta crosses the lawn with a steaming dish and a smile on his face. "I think I got it right."

I give him a smile. "It probably taste great."

The girls flock to the blanket, their makeshift dresses flying behind them. They eagerly sit down and watch as Peeta passes plates of steaming noodles.

I sniff it and the scent of something creamy and wonderful wafts into my nose. "What is it?"

"It's this old recipe I found in one of my dad's ancient books. It's called fettuccine."

I nod and recall eating something like this in the Capitol. I smile as I take bite; Peeta's was better. I watch the girls as they eat. They swallow thier food with the wild abandon of starving wolves. They start running around the yard the minute they finish the meal. They looked happy, finally being able to be outside. _They're kids, of course they're happy being outside._ I remember my childhood. Almost all of it was spent in the woods.

As we sit there in the quiet, the wind rustles the edge of the blanket and I feel something stir inside me; something that feels like peace and happiness. The leaves whisper to each other; their soft sighs harmonizing with the crickets chirping. I watch as the girls chase each other on lawn; they're buzzing from the sugary cake Peeta had brought out just after dinner. Peeta sits on the back steps watching as they run behind trees and jump over rocks, he calls to them when they stray too far.

I lay back on the blanket and watch the stars twinkle above me. I search for the constellations my father used to show me. There was the Bear, the Ladle, and the Victor; the three stars in his belt wink at me as I lay motionless. I close my eyes and let the wind caress my skin. Something warm and lsoft lays down next to me. I open my eyes and find Ember's large eyes staring at me. "Can I lie down with you?"

I look back to where Peeta was racing Flame, and nod. She lies down next to me and sticks a small hand out towards the night sky, "What's that star called?"

"That's the Leader, the ancients used to navigate the sea by it. " I pause repeating my father's words to me, " because it'll always leads you north."

She nods and points at the brightest star in the sky, "That one?"

"That's the planet Venus."

She nods, "Are there people on there too?"

I shake my head, "We tried putting people on there before; we thought we could stabilize the planet's atmosphere. But we stopped after losing so many ships."

She grows quiet and I wonder if I've upset her. Relief floods through me as she spreads her arms and motions to all the stars. "What are they made of?"

I pause, "What do you think they're made of?"

She shrugs, "Hot gas?"

I nod, surprised at her. _She's sensible. _"My father used to tell me they were made of magic."

Her eyes grow wide as she considers the possibility. "I like that explanation better; even if it's not true."

Her voice sounded ancient, it felt wrong hearing such a logical answer from a little girl. I think back to all the stories of magic and elves I had told Prim.

On impulse, I pull her closer and start speaking. " Let me tell you a story I once heard. Once upon a time..."

She looks at me strangely for a moment and then settles contentedly into my shoulder. Pretty soon I feel Flame nuzzle into my other side and hear Peeta lay down next to her. I continue my story about a girl that slept for many, many years and how her love's kiss awakened her. The night grows silent and I realize the girls are asleep as I end my story. Peeta stretches and picks up Flame, "That was a good story. My father used to tell me that one."

I smile, "Mine too."

I pick Ember up and make my way slowly towards the house. After placing her in the guest room, I watch as her and her sister gently snore. I remember the plates outside and I close the door gently behind me, leaving them to dream. Upon entering the kitchen I find Peeta's already washing the plates and I sigh, feeling a bit useless. "You didn't have to get them you know."

He shrugs and continues washing the plates, "You told the story, I'll wash the dishes."

I smile and stare at the counter top. My mind ripples as I wonder what we're going to do with the girls. We can't leave them to the orphanage. I think back on the last few days. _They trust us._ I look around at the nearly new house. _We can't leave here either, we would need all this space if we were to keep them. _I recall the small hut I used to live in before; that wouldn't do. I think of the proabability of finding a house even remotely as nice or big as this one. The odds weren't in our favor. _So we can't just pack up and leave because I'm being hunted. For all I know they'll never stop. _This thought turns my mind into a maelstrom. Panic and fear each contributing to the storm swirling inside me. _They need to be protected. Nobody else can die because of me; especially not Peeta or the girls. What if we really can't keep-_

The soft, warm sensation of Peeta's lips against mine, freeze my thoughts. I feel myself softening against him, and he pulls away. I try and make myself sound indignant. "What was that for?"

He smiles and heads up the stairs, "You look like you needed waking up."

* * *

><p>The next morning the sun filters brightly through the curtains in the kitchen window. My mo had sown them when we first moved in. I try not to look serious as Flame and Ember eat their breakfast. Peeta leans on the counter and looks at the door as if death was going to come through it and Haymitch twiddle his thumbs back in his chair. "Where is she!" His growl causes Ember to give him a dirty look.<p>

I look at the clock, Johanna should have been here an hour ago. She had stopped as soon has the sun had risen to tell us her dealer would meet her on the edge of town with the serum. I watch the minute hand circle the face of the clock one more time. There's a quick rap on the door, and all of us jump. Peeta opens the door, and a barely lucid Johanna slides her way past Peeta. She practically dances her way to me and sticks a smile vial in my hand, "This yours."

Her words come out muffled and slurred. I wrinkle my noise in disgust and Haymitch leads her to a chair. "Looks like someone got their fix." She grabs his face between her hands, "You're too cute."

I roll my eyes, and Haymitch grabs the vial from my hand. "It's showtime."

I shrug my shoulders, trying to stall, "Couldn't we just ask them?"

His gaze falls on the girls still obliviously eating their breakfast. "I told you the serum has many side effects, one of them being selective amnesia. They wouldn't have remembered if they took the serum before."

"It's a security measure." Johanna offers this information from behind a strand of hair she had placed across her lips like a mustache. She giggles as the strand slides from her lip; with a lazy smile she tries to balance the strand again.

I motion to the girls. "But they have to remember something , they have nightmares."

Haymitch shakes his head and moves into the living room. "They have nightmares about what they've seen, not because of the serum."

I follow him, ready to argue my point. I hear the scraping of a chair in the kitchen and Ember peers at Haymitch from the entrance to the living room; suspicion clouding her eyes, "Is there something wrong with us?"

I motion to her and she walks to me carefully; Flame, who had been behind her, follows. I fix a lose strand of Ember's blond hair. "We just need to give you some medicine, which will tell us if you're sick." _Oh, the lies we tell._

Both girls nod and settle into the couch; Flame, sensing the tension in the air, grabs Embers hand. I feel Peeta watching me closely, and I wonder if he can see that my nails are digging into my palm.

The seconds tick by as Haymitch fiddles with the vial; it feels like years have gone by when he manages to pour a sickly sweet smelling liquid into a spoon. I move towards the couch and try not to vomit as the smell of roses penetrates my nose.

Haymitch holds the spoon out towards both the girls, "Alright, who first?"

Flame looks at Ember, who seems rooted into the couch cushion. "I'll go first."

Surprise causes my eyebrows to lift and I place my hand on her shoulder, bracing myself for the worst. "I'm right here honey." _As if that will help her…_

Peeta grips my hand as the spoon disappears into her mouth. She gags and I stiffen as she begins to cough. I stand there waiting for her words to shoot out and singe us; but there's only silence. I look at Haymitch after a scorching five minutes of silence. Neither of us dare to hope that she wasn't serum activated. "Is it supposed to have an immediate effect?"

He looks at me blankly and tosses his voice into the kitchen, "Johanna!"

She answers his bellow by floating into the living room on her tip toes. "Yes, Haymee."

He rolls his eyes and I look at him quizzically. He impatiently grabs her arm, bring her level to his face. "Is this thing supposed to be instantaneous? Or do we wait a few hours?"

She runs her fingers through his hair, for a moment unsure of what he's saying. She looks at the children on the couch and it jogs her memory. "It happens as soon as they swallow." She taps his nose.

My muscles relax and I slightly loosen my grip on Peeta's hand, allowing some of the blood to circulate.

Flame looks up at me, "So I'm not sick?"

I nod and tousle her hair with my free hand. She bounces up and down with a smile.

Haymitch pours a second round of the serum, emptying the small vile, but I feel amazingly relaxed. Ember was always the stronger one, if they didn't activate Flame they couldn't have possible activated her. She was a fighter. Her mind couldn't be so easily controlled.

The spoon disappears into Ember's mouth. The sweet liquid is barely down her throat when she freezes. I think she is going to start gagging like Flame, but then a small hissing sound escapes her lips. She starts speaking softly at first, and then louder and louder; she is practically screaming as the terrible flood of words fill the room. They were everywhere. Her frenzied words accumulate in puddles around my ears, my mind refusing to accept they were there. My body tenses and I felt my insides being swept clean by the torrent of words. A single thought resonates inside my empty heart. _The stronger the person the bigger the burden they bear._

**Hey everyone sorry for the delay; it took me forever to figure out how to I wanted this chapter written. That and I've been trying to find a job (I'm convinced everyone is against hiring me haha). Please let me know what you think. I hope you enjoy it =)**


End file.
